Semiconductor packages including a semiconductor chip are typically mounted on a substrate, such as a printed circuit board (PCB), which includes other electronic components. Conductor tracks of the PCB provide the desired electrical connections between the different electronic components. The PCB typically forms an electronic subsystem for use in a particular good or a particular range of goods.
These printed circuit boards are often a used in a variety of situations in which the printed circuit board and the semiconductor packages undergo repeated mechanical stress. This may lead to failure of the subsystem due to cracks in the interconnection between the component and the printed circuit board. This is particularly a problem for consumer goods, such as mobile telephones.
Semiconductor packages and electronic configurations, which can better withstand mechanical stress and can be manufactured less expensively, are desirable. Additionally, avoiding lead-based solder for mounting and electrically connecting electronic components to printed circuit boards is desirable, lead-free solder connections are often less mechanically robust than electrical connections provided by lead-based solder.